LostOPWiki: GPS-Addon
= GPS Add-on = CopterControl (CC) and CC3D boards do not support GPS-based functions such as waypoint navigation or position hold. However, vehicle location data can be transmitted to a ground station by connecting i) a GPS and ii) a telemetry radio link (such as OP Link). At one time a legacy variant of the codebase was able to achieve RTH capability on CC3D, however this codebase is neither supported, nor recommended. For all intents and purposes this capability never officially existed for main stream OpenPilot end users. GPS for telemetry information In the latest software versions, it's possible to connect a standard NMEA GPS to CopterControl using the Mainport or Flexiport. The port has to be configured for a GPS connection and the correct GPS baud rate (i.e. GPS speed) must be set. Enable the GPS Plug the GPS device into either Mainport or Flexiport on the CC or CC3D board (see below for wiring diagram). Start the Open Pilot GCS and connect your CC/CC3D board via USB to your computer. Navigate to the Configuration page >> HwSettings and select GPS from the dropdown menu for the port that the GPS is connected to. The GPS speed dialogue box should be set in 57600. Select SAVE. A green tick will be visible when the settings are successfully saved Then select the System tab. Select Settings >> HwSettings >> CC Flexiport (or Mainport) should indicate that a GPS is connected to the port you have chosen. Select OptionalModules >> GPS and click on disable / enable. Save and power cycle the board. The 'Save' button is displayed as a red arrow on this screen. When correctly configured, GPS location data is displayed on the right hand side of screen. Protocol setting Navigate to settings >> GPSSettings >> DataProtocol and verify the protocol setting used by your GPS. Most GPS devices use the NMEA protocol. If you use an OpenPilot GPS v8 then the protocol is by default UBX. The GPS location data is also displayed below the map on the Flight Data page of the GCS. A slider allows zooming of the map and can be centered on either the 'vehicle' or the 'home' position - selected in the top right hand side of map. GPS CopterControl Connection The GPS is only supplied power from the vehicle battery (i.e. not over a USB connection). The FlexiPort or MainPort supplies the applied voltage on the pwr pin. E.g. if CopterControl is powered by a 5VDC BEC then the power supplied to the GPS is 5VDC which can be used to power the GPS. GPS status in the System Health Gadget Grey: Not configured. Grey with a red cross: The GPS is configured, but no valid data is received. Check the baud rate and the used protocol of your GPS. Red: Valid data is received but the GPS has no valid fix. Orange: The GPS has a fix and navigation can be used. However, the position quality is very low (the indication <7 satellites). A blue LED will flash on the OP v8 GPS. Green: The GPS has a valid 3D fix.